This invention relates to a coextrudable adhesive composition suitable for bonding composite structures of structural layers and barrier layers.
Copending U.S. patent application No. 07/202,033, filed June 3, 1988 by the present inventor discloses a blend of ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer modified by grafting with a comonomer containing pendant acid or acid derivative functionality, and impact modified polystyrene, which provides a useful adhesive, particularly for bonding polystyrene to gas barrier polymers.
Copending U.S. patent application No. 07/237,171, filed August 28, 1988 by the present inventor discloses an adhesive blend of a copolymer of ethylene and e.g. an ester of an unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acid with a grafted comonomer containing pendant carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivative functionality, wherein the amount of said grafted comonomer comprises about 0.03 to about 0.5 percent by weight of the total bonding resin composition, a second similar copolymer (ungrafted), polystyrene, and a saturated alicyclic hydrocarbon resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,870 discloses a laminate structure with a bonding interlayer of a polymer of ethylene-acrylate ester-ethylenic unsaturated carboxylic acid or anhydride, and a polymer of ethylene-acrylate ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,348 discloses an adhesive composition of an ethylene-unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymer and a thermoplastic elastomer such as ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer. The acid copolymer can contain units of other monomers, i.e. alkyl esters such as methyl acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,830 discloses polymeric blends particularly useful as adhesives for nylon, prepared from an ethylene polymer such as ethylene/methyl acrylate copolymer, and a high density ethylene polymer grafted with succinic groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,795 discloses a heat shrinkable laminate tubular film which includes adhesive layers. The adhesive is a copolymer of ethylene and an ester of acrylic acid, and a similar copolymer modified with an unsaturated carboxylic acid, further modified with a metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,647 discloses a laminate of a modified polyolefin composition and a second layer of polyester, polyamide, or hydrolyzed copolymer of ethylene vinyl acetate, prepared without an adhesive. The modified polyolefin composition includes a polyolefin grafted with an unsaturated acid or anhydride, an unmodified polyolefin, and a rubber component such as ethylene propylene terpolymer. The modified polyolefin is e.g. polypropylene grafted with maleic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,655 discloses a mixture of an adhesive copolymer of ethylene and a polar comonomer in combination with an olefin rubber. The polar comonomer can be methyl acrylate; the olefin rubber can be an ethylene-propylene copolymer with a diene modifier.